This invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball offering satisfactory distance, feel on impact and controllability, and having improved crack durability against repeated shots and improved scuff resistance.
Golf balls of various structures are known in the art. In particular, a number of proposals have been made on solid golf balls, inter alia, multi-piece solid golf balls having a core enclosed with a plurality of layers on account of flight distance, controllability (or spin rate) and feel.
JP-A 7-24085 proposes a golf ball having an outer layer and an intermediate layer which are both made of low specific gravity ionomer cover stocks, but leaving problems with respect to impact durability against repeated shots and scuff resistance.
JP-A 11-104273 proposes a golf ball having an outer layer which is a high specific gravity urethane cover and an intermediate layer which is an ionomer layer. Since the hardnesses of the respective layers are insufficiently optimized and the materials used are insufficient to satisfy the desired performance, there are left problems in satisfying all the factors of flight, feel, controllability, impact durability and scuff resistance.